Smoke and Fire
by Grey Wolf 22
Summary: Aubrey burns dinner and Beca gets her revenge. Story is better than the description (I think). Rated T for IMPLIED adult content.


**Author's Note - This derailed so much, it was supposed to be a simple story one where someone couldn't cooked and the other make fun of them. It was not meant to turn out this way. Anyway, if anyone has a prompt for another one-shot then I am willing to attempt them.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters nor do I have the rights to the franchise. All rights go to Universal Studios. Any Copyright infringement was not intentional, if required then send me a message and the story will be deleted. Sorry for any inconveniences.**

**Have a great day - Grey**

Smoke was all that they could see, smell and taste. The substance filled the apartment as two girls frantically tried to beat it out of the room with dish towels. The blonde and the brunette continued the seemingly unwinnable battle until the could see five foot in front of them. As the smoke escaped out the opened windows the girls were left to clean up the cause of the fire. Dinner.

To say the next half hour was tense would be an understatement. The continuous apologising and the monotone answer of 'don't worry about it' was all that anyone spoke throughout the cleaning process. It was not even five minutes after the pans and counters were cleaned and inspected for damages that the brunette started laughing, much to the confusion of the blonde.

"Beca, what's so funny?"

The brunette, Beca, answered between fits of laughter. "I was remembering what you said to me." Clearing her throat, Beca put on her best impression of the blonde. She stood straighter and had a more authoritative tint to her voice. "'I am a _great _cook'" The sentence was short but the emphasis on 'great' made the blonde laugh and nod her head admitting the small lie she had told to her girlfriend.

They spoke no more words until the silence was filled with the small grumble of their stomachs. The blonde turned to Beca with a sheepish grin before the brunette made her way towards the phone. Beca walked back, phone in hand and teasingly held it towards the blonde.

"You said you would cook so now you must choose what we have. And before you say anything I don't mind what we have so long as you tell me where we are ordering from Aubrey."

Aubrey wanted to refuse but remembering the blinding smoke she couldn't help but be sorry about what she had done. Seeing the guilt in her girlfriend's eyes Beca leaned down to capture her lips in her own and waited until she heard a moan escape the blonde before pulling away with a seductive smirk on her face. Aubrey felt flustered but from the way Beca's eyes held a mischievous glint in them she could not tell if she was being played or if she was getting lucky. She wished it was the latter but as her girl walked away into a bedroom she realised it was the former. This was her punishment and she couldn't but both disagree and agree with the method. She was both tortured and loved as she was not being shouted at but instead being teased with the very thing that held her heart.

The decision was fast as she was handed only two flyers and one of which was Beca's favourite and the other one, well the other one was a basic fish and chip shop. With one yell of the Chinese restaurant's name, Beca shouts her order of pork chow mein and dumplings. Smiling to herself she added extra to both of the brunette's order as she phoned the restaurant for delivery. With the confirmation of twenty minutes, she sat back down on the couch as she waited for either the food to arrive or Beca to return. She grew more worried as she waited for her girlfriend to return but before she could go to check on the woman the doorbell went off summoning her to answer it. Money and food were exchanged and the door was shut and yet there was still no sign of Beca. Shouting 'food' was Aubrey's last hope before she walked into each room searching for the girl. She dished up each bowl and set them down on the coffee table and sat on the couch and waited for her love to show up.

A few agonisingly slow minutes passed but in Aubrey's opinion they were worth it when Beca walked out her bedroom and strutted towards her. Each step was filled with purpose, every movement had an extra sway of her hips, and every moment would have seemed innocent if not for her outfit.

Beca wore only what she knew Aubrey would drool over. A corset and lacy underwear, both of which showed her curves perfectly. The simple elegance of the black corset held femininely gothic swirls and hemlines fitted into the pattern. The corset, of course, accentuated her breasts making them the most prominent feature of her whole attire. Her underwear matched the shade of black and only covered what she knew the Aubrey would seek after yet revealed enough thigh to entice the blonde. The whole outfit screamed lust but the wearers face only showed one thing, teasing.

Beca knew she had won when she looked towards Aubrey and saw that the girl's naturally emerald eyes were darkened to an almost unrecognisable colour. Smiling on the inside, Beca moved to her girlfriend and sat down sideways onto her lap before pulling her food towards her. (She seriously wished that she had picked some food that she could sensually eat in front of her but she tried her best). Much to her surprise, Aubrey did not mind nor did she notice the inability to slurp the noodles quietly as her eyes were held almost always on the sight in front of her. Aubrey's and Beca's height complimented each other nicely but right now all Aubrey could see was her girl's bosom. All her mind screamed was to move the bowl and claim the brunette there and then but her body was frozen with lust.

Every time Beca took a bite of food she would purposefully move in a way that ground herself into Aubrey's lap as the blonde held in a moan every time. Beca wanted to be both fast and slow at eating, she knew that as soon as she finished that Aubrey would want to take her into the bedroom but she wanted to torture her lover a little first. After all, she did almost burn down her apartment. When she reached for the dumplings Beca rotated her body so that her back would be pressed into the blonde's chest.

Each reach for the dumpling would have Beca in a compromising position and Aubrey realised that she could turn the tables and waited for the next time that Beca would reach for one. When the right time came Aubrey trailed her hands from the knee to the small of Beca's back sending shivers up the smaller girl's back as well as making Aubrey smile. Beca stilled as Aubrey continued her emissions and drew random patterns onto her girlfriend's pale skin, each touch contained a mixture of love, lust and an equal amount of teasing. Just enough of everything to send Beca into a state of bliss, not enough to do anything with but enough to know that she could have forgiven her if she had burned the place down (she would still have needed to pay for it but it's the thought that counts).

Soon all the food was forgotten and Beca had turned around to straddle the blonde as they mercilessly attacked eachothers lips ignoring the swolleness of them. Both needed to breathe but neither wished to end their battle. A brief surrender and a nod later Beca found herself with her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist as she was lifted to the bedroom.

The next day was peaceful. The morning was long past by the time that the couple woke up. (Much to the amazement of Beca, the blonde had never slept later than eight whenever they were together something about a body clock. Beca assumed that she managed to hit the snooze button at some point the night before.) They had only woken up when the clock had struck three. Beca was the first to wake up, she pulled on one of Aubrey's, larger, shirts as she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the sleeping blonde, the smoke attack long forgotten. Starting with only the basic pancake batter but ending with a selection of blueberry, plain and banana pancakes at the end along with porridge and bacon on the side. As Beca placed the last plate on the kitchen island unaware of Aubrey's presence as she openly stared at the girl who wore her shirt. The thought made her smile, Beca was wearing _her _shirt, she pretty much claimed her by doing that. The thought had scared her at first, Beca was hers and she was Beca's. She didn't know what the feeling was until that revelation. She loved Beca.

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts as a smiling body crashed into her wrapping their arms around her as they both took in each other's scent. Aubrey held Beca tighter than was necessary as if she would disappear the moment she let go of her. Pulling back they both wore identical smiles, both blinding and both genuine. Aubrey gently placed both hands on either side of the brunette's face as she gently pulled her into a kiss filled with all the emotions she could muster. Beca was dazed when the separated but her smile still held up if not even grew bigger.

"What was that for?" Even the brunette's voice was dazed as if she was gazing upon an angel, which in her world she was.

"I love you." Aubrey grew nervous neither of them had said those three words to each other before.

Beca was stunned, she had always feared that she was the only one to feel this much in the relationship. Her anxieties had pushed her back from expressing herself completely with the blonde but she couldn't help pulling Aubrey back into a kiss for herself. When the blonde reciprocated the kiss even deepening it, she knew that Aubrey meant what she had said.

"I love you too."


End file.
